camp_halfblood_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyx Cabin
The Nyx Cabin (30) is the cabin that houses the children of Nyx/Nox, Greek/Roman Protogenos goddess of the night. Claiming and cabin When Nyx/Nox claims her children, a black star and crescent moon appears over the child's head. The cabin itself is essentially modeled after Nyx's mansion, but the bricks that this cabin is made of are made of enchanted shadows. The silver number and the star and crescent over the door, as well as the door itself, are the only things of the cabin not made of shadows. On the inside, however, the floor is made of soil from Tartarus, making a small island, surrounded by a sea of endless night. Cabin members Head Counsellor: Sabrina Nightshade Lieutenant Counsellor: Casper Shadow Members: Annabella Johns, Maelis Acronium, Aylin Dark, Casper Shadow, Evelyn Foley, Hector Castellanos Powers and traits 1. Children of Nyx have the power of umbrakinesis, or the power to control shadows and darkness. 2. Children of Nyx have the ability to create functional wings of shadows. 3. Children of Nyx have the power to see as well in the dark as they can in the day. 4. Children of Nyx are more powerful at night. 5. Children of Nyx tend to have dark, yet serene and pensive personalities. 6. Children of Nyx can create weapons out of shadows,solidifying them. 7. Children of Nyx can create and summon stars and use them as deadly projectiles. 8. Children of Nyx have the power to create physical shields of shadows to protect them. 9. Children of Nyx can shadow travel. 10. Children of Nyx can camouflage themselves in shadows. 11. Children of Nyx can absorb light. 12. Children of Nyx can heal themselves at night in the shadows. 13. Children of Nyx heal others with shadows,but only at night. 14. Children of Nyx have an aura of darkness around them,often scaring those around them. 15. Children of Nyx tend to make the ground they step on turn black and the plants around them die temporarily,but go back to normal once they leave. 16. Children of Nyx can share their power and strength with others while at nighttime,but it only happens during life and death situations. 17. Children of Nyx can create a dimensional pocket that they can use to store their stuff in with an umlimited amount of space that nobody else has access to except from them. !8. Children of Nyx can turn their own bodies into shadows for a short time. 19. Children of Nyx can turn others into shadows for a short time. 20. Children of Nyx can use the shadows to lift them into the air,allowing them to surf on shadows. 21. Children of Nyx can use the shadows to pick up things for them,giving them a form of telekinesis. 22. Children of Nyx can manipulate people's fear to a limited extent. 23. Children of Nyx can make make the temperature drop a few degrees wherever they go because it becomes cooler in the shadows. 24. Children of Nyx can make someone scared of the dark. 25. Children of Nyx can control ice to a limited extent,allowing them to make frost appear. 26. Children of Nyx can control nightmares to an extent that allows them to appear in other people's nightmares and communicate with them. 27. Children of Nyx can influence a person's nightmare,capable of choosing to make it even worse or make it disperse all together. 28. Children of Nyx can keep nightmares away from people's minds when asleep,allowing them to have a peaceful sleep. 29. Children of Nyx can block people from seeing into their own dreams and nightmares. 30. Children of Nyx are fully aware of their dreaming and can often learn to control it. 31. Children of Nyx often Lucid dream. 32. Children of Nyx can make the night stretch out longer. 33. Children of Nyx,when all rallied together,can work together to pull off a lunar eclipse. 34. Children of Nyx can create illusions with shadows during the night or when its dark. 35. Children of Nyx can manipulate the gravitational pull around them,allowing them to levitate. 36. Children of Nyx are able to conjure shadows for offence and defense. 37. Children of Nyx's enemies are children of Apollo. Category:Cabins Category:Night God Category:Protogenos